Pedido
by Larygrr
Summary: O que se quer pode demorar alguns anos, mas tudo tem sua concretização.


_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada com isso._

_**Observação :**__Algumas pessoas te fazem ter forças para escrever. Outras te fazem ter forças para viver. Sorte daquele que tem ambas as coisas em uma pessoa só. _Para Yásko_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeiro Capítulo<strong>_

_Ele está ali parado a minha frente só há alguns metros de distância, mas meu corpo não tem força alguma para me dirigir a sua pessoa. De forma alguma eu consigo me obrigar a seguir de choque ao seu encontro. Não consigo fazer com que isso pareça natural, ao contrário,seria como se eu estivesse forçando durante alguns minutos que parecem incontáveis._

_Eu estou me forçando._

_Vamos, Weasley! Eu estou apenas tentando me encorajar a um simples ato, é claro que não depende só de mim para que tal ato seja bem sucedido, mas por que não consigo nem tentar? Deve ser algo no sangue, você sabe, Malfoy e Weasley não é uma combinação que surta em um bom produto. _

_Aliás, isso é irônico se você pensar que nós temos uma linhagem em comum, mesmo que muito, muito distante. Temos uma porcentagem bem pequena do mesmo sangue. Tão pequena que somos praticamente de mundos diferentes, mas dentro de vários universos em comum._

_Ótimo, ele está se levantando e pagando a maldita conta e se eu não me apressar ele vai embora. Oh, maldito seja Draco Malfoy e toda a sua família de Malfoy._

_Gin, 22.11.2007_

._.

- Com licença, posso incomodá-lo? – as pontas das orelhas de Gina ardiam num vermelho quase tão intenso quanto seus cabelos.

- O que você quer, Weasley? – seu tom arrastado se articulou ainda mais ao pronunciar o nome da garota.

- Bom, se me der alguns minutos de seu precioso tempo, Malfoy, talvez possamos nos entender.

Ouviu-se um suspiro resignado vindo da parte do homem, ele puxou um cartão do bolso interno do casaco. Gina achou por um segundo que ele tiraria sua varinha de lá e lhe lançaria um dos feitiços mais temerosos que poderia passar por sua mente. Ele escreveu algo atrás do papel e a entregou, logo saiu do bar dando as costas a uma Gina completamente confusa.

._.

_ Tive que sair correndo daquele bar antes que alguém pensasse que eu era uma solteirona ou uma simples garota abandonada que procurava um autógrafo do loiro bonito o qual ela estivera observando com afinco._

_Bom, eu preciso dizer o quanto eu o odeio? Porque definitivamente ele fez aquela cena de propósito, mas ele precisava deixar a Weasley humilhada, um pouquinho que fosse._

_Tudo bem, eu tenho que estar amanhã exatamente às sete horas da noite na porta da mansão Malfoy com trajes apresentáveis e com educação de uma pessoa nascida em berço de ouro. _

_Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que é que passa na mente daquele garoto quando ele pensa na minha família. Aliás, eu acho que nem quero saber._

_Preciso manter meus propósitos claros e sustentar minha sanidade intacta junto ao meu orgulho. Eu vou conseguir aquilo, só Merlin poderia me dizer, mas eu estou disposta a tentar, afinal, não me meti nessa coisa toda a toa. _

_Se existe alguma receita de como se manter ao nível de um Malfoy, eu gostaria que ela estivesse em minha mesa agora para que eu pudesse analisar e formar uma estratégia para fazer aquilo mais fácil. Estou por minha conta._

_Gin, 22.11.2007_

_._._

Gina voltou para casa mais cedo, ela sentia cada músculo de seu corpo tensionado de uma forma tão incomoda que a fazia querer chorar. Isso, mesclando-se ao seu estômago cheio daquelas borboletas, fazia lembrar-se do nervosismo do que tinha que fazer.

Não era grande coisa, ou era muita coisa, tendo-se em consideração que se tratava de Draco Malfoy. Se colocar por essa perspectiva simplesmente olhar para um Malfoy era de se temer eternamente.

Ela tomou um banho demorado, permitindo a si mesma um momento para relaxar dentro daquela banheira enorme com um feitiço para mantê-la aquecida por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Tomada de uma força que ela não tinha, Gina levantou para finalmente se preparar para o encontro. Seguiu ao quarto e abriu todas as portas de seu guarda-roupa. Deu uma olhada em todas as roupas se perguntando o que ele queria dizer com _trajes apresentáveis_, nem queria saber mesmo.

Pegou um vestido que ia até acima de seus joelhos. Apenas uma alça o mantinha seguro no ombro que descia até a base dos seios de forma mais apertada até que se soltava do corpo de Gina numa forma mais largada. Era verde, e ela concluiu que combinaria com o momento.

O tecido era bem fino, e para uma noite de outono isso a deixaria com frio. Escolheu um casaco que ia um pouco abaixo do vestido da cor bordô e seu sapato seguia a mesma cor, com o tom um pouco mais fechado.

Seu ritual de maquiagem começou e terminou rápido, até que ela se olhou no espelho e concluiu que estava mais do que apresentável, estava radiante e realmente bonita. Tanto ao ponto de que ela admitisse isso.

._.

_Antes de sair preciso deixar registrado que estou indo de encontro à morte. Brincadeira, mas eu não sei o que me espera. Não sei mesmo._

_O que mais me amedronta são as histórias, mas e se elas forem mentiras tão sem fundamento quanto tudo que eu andei criando para entreter bruxos e trouxas? Bem, é algo que eu preciso descobrir e usar ao meu favor._

_p.s.: eu não crio mentiras, eu crio histórias. _

_p.s.2: se eu não voltar a escrever em cinco dias, eu morri, tome esse diário como minhas memórias póstumas. _

_Gin, 23.11.2007_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo Capítulo<strong>_

Ela aparatou em frente à tão famosa mansão Malfoy. Possivelmente do tamanho de metade de Londres, menos. Mas era tão grande que se perdia a vista do fim do terreno.

A casa era tão oponente que era a perfeita personificação da maneira como todos os Malfoy agiam. Era realmente uma boa representação deles, mesmo.

Gina mal teve tempo de admirar o lugar, que era _realmente _admirável, tantos detalhes. Um elfo apareceu abrindo o portão com seus encantamentos e a fazendo segui-lo pelo lugar.

Quantas horas são? Sete horas e um minuto. Ótimo, alguns limites têm que ser impostos naquilo que, ela pretendia, seria uma relação.

- Senhor Malfoy espera a senhorita Weasley. – o elfo disse numa voz esganiçada, mas quase amável, depois de muito tempo de caminhada e silêncio.

- Obrigada. – ela disse quando ambos pararam à frente de uma grande porta de carvalho toda adornada.

As portas se abriram sem toque algum e o elfo que a conduzira já não estava mais ao seu lado. Ela se viu sozinha e desprotegida, mas manteve uma postura de quem estava no lugar onde sempre quis estar.

- Você está atrasada, Weasley.

A voz soou de um canto escuro e alguns passos ficavam cada vez mais audíveis até que ele parasse a sua frente. Seu coração deu um salto quando o ouviu, mas manteve-se acelerado em sua presença.

- Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, espero que tenha isso em mente. – sua voz saiu cortada, mas ela conservou seu modo um pouco presunçoso.

- Mas se está querendo algo comigo, devia seguir o que mandei.

- Eu simplesmente não sigo ordens. – ela sorriu com aquela deixa. – Eu faço acordos e é isso que vim propor.

- Um acordo? – foi a vez de ele sorrir, era um sorriso tão nojento e típico que ela gostaria de vomitar agora mesmo em seus tapetes persas. – Que tipo de acordo? - Gina abriu a boca para se pronunciar, mas Draco ergueu a mão para calá-la. – Depois do jantar teremos essa conversa.

- Jantar? Eu não vim para...

- Querida Weasley, você tem algo a dizer e eu posso ouvir, mas depois do jantar, venha. – ele foi à frente mostrando o cômodo onde iriam ocupar, Gina não protestou. – A propósito, não sabia que pessoas de sua família podiam se vestir mesmo de forma adequada, admirável.

Gina novamente abriu a boca para soltar algum insulto, mas ela pensou bem antes de fazer algo equivocado que prejudicasse seus planos. Draco riu e parou novamente à frente de outra porta que se abriu sem toque algum.

Eles entraram no que parecia uma sala de jantar. Ou um _salão_ de jantar. Uma mesa com mais ou menos trinta lugares estava ao centro, Gina não parou para contar quantas cadeiras tinham ali, mas decidiu que eram muitas.

O lugar deles estava posto na ponta do lado esquerdo, o que Graças a Merlin ficava mais perto da saída, caso ela precisasse.

Draco puxou a cadeira para ela e ela só tomou aquele ato como um reflexo da educação e boas maneiras que estava acostumado. Mas ela não estava familiarizada com aquilo vindo dele, então com todas as idéias contra em sua mente ela o achou lisonjeiro.

O jantar todo foi feito num completo silêncio a não ser pelo barulho dos talheres e uma música clássica que se fazia notável bem ao fundo. Gina achou graça daquilo, acostumada às barulhentas refeições que os nove Weasley, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger faziam.

Aquilo era feliz, mas Draco julgaria inadmissível para um comportamento civilizado.

- Como foi que deu o fora em Potter? – ele não disse com seu habitual desdém, mas uma completa curiosidade.

- Como disse? – ela não entendia onde aquilo seria levado.

- Vocês eram namoradinhos no tempo de escola, certo? E não se casaram, ele seria idiota se te desse um fora, então me diga... – a refeição estava terminada e Draco a lançou um olhar inquiridor. – Como terminou?

- Não sei se isso é de sua conta. – ela rolou os olhos. – Não vim para ser uma piada.

- Não é piada, eu só quero saber.

Por que ele tinha que parecer uma criança naquele momento? Gina não resistiria. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e reluzentes, isso a atraía.

- Há coisas mais importantes na vida do que amar incondicionalmente, Malfoy, todos tem as sua prioridades. Você só deve tomar alguém como prioridade se ela o toma como prioridade também. – ela sorriu amargamente.

- Que tipo de coisas são mais importantes? Quais são suas prioridades?

- Por que quer saber? Você não se incomoda com nada que não seja você mesmo. – a ruiva refletiu por alguns segundos sobre aquilo. – Não quer dizer que esteja errado, devo dizer.

- Você foge de perguntas aparentemente tão simples, percebe? Há um conflito interno em você, ou muitos conflitos, devo dizer. – Draco imitou seu tom nas últimas palavras proferidas.

- E o que é que sabe sobre mim? – ambos estavam com a face tão próxima que sentiam a respiração um do outro se chocando.

- Apenas o que deixa claro em sua mente. – o homem suspirou se afastando, mantendo-se preso ao encosto de sua cadeira. – Você não faz questão de esconder nada, absolutamente nada, mas é necessário ser observador para perceber os pequenos detalhes estampados e pintados pouco à pouco.

- Você é observador? – ele maneou a cabeça no que parecia uma resposta positiva. – Então _me_ leia, Malfoy.

Ele riu e voltou a se aproximar dela. Gina agora percebeu que a comida e tudo que havia sobre a mesa tinham desaparecido.

- O que eu ganho com isso, Weasley? – o sorriso se tornou quase atrativo aos olhos dela.

- Meu respeito. – Gina se arrumou sobre a cadeira como se pouco importasse o rumo da conversa, se sentiu orgulhosa da coragem que tomou. –Aparentemente você quer isso, do contrário nem se daria ao trabalho de me convidar ao seu lar.

- Não sei como pode ter tanta certeza, eu sou apenas um homem educado. – mais um suspiro, deleitando-se da presença da ruiva. – Pois bem, se insiste nisso, atenderei seu pedido, mas já aviso, não serei leve em minha sentenças.

- Algum dia já foi, Malfoy?

- Você é uma garota insegura, pequena demais em seu mundo, de alguma forma você se inferioriza e tem uma auto-piedade tão grande quanto o céu. – ele a ignorou, comentando o que vinha em sua cabeça. – Eu não posso ter certeza de onde vem isso, mas talvez ter seis irmãos mais velhos tenha lá sua influência. Chegamos ao primeiro conflito, diante disso. – O loiro se aproximou da ruiva e tirou alguns fios que o deixavam inquieto por tamparem os olhos dela. – Você tenta se fazer de grande, mas no fundo quer ser a pequena garotinha.

Houve um silêncio depois disso porque Gina estava absorvendo cada palavra que ele havia dito. Não foi dito com rudeza, mas aparentemente a espetou um pouquinho.

- O que quer dizer com _me fazer de grande? – _incerteza estampada em sua voz.

- Você quer ser uma mulher independente e forte, você busca isso tão incansavelmente que eu poderia apostar metade da minha fortuna ao dizer que suas atitudes são medidas por isso. Eu estou errado? – ela apenas franziu o cenho, fazendo-o rir. – Você é uma garotinha tentando subir dois degraus de cada vez para chegar mais rápido ao topo.

- Não é como se eu manipulasse as coisas.

- Eu sei que não, pequena garota acuada. Você só está tentando ser Ginevra Weasley e não a sombra de alguém. – ele sorriu quase a consolando de uma doença terminal. – Acho que entendo você nisso.

- Continue. – pediu a garota.

- Eu vejo, eu sempre vi algo dentro de seus olhos. Você tem medo de machucar quem ama, por isso muitas vezes passa por cima de suas vontades. Foi assim com Potter, não foi? Você agüentou coisas demais de uma paixonite, esperando e esperando o herói voltar para você. Mas você precisava de mais, suas prioridades falando mais alto.

- Se sabia, por que me perguntou antes?

- Queria ver sua reação.

- Não sou um tipo de animal em observação.

- Não, não é. Eu só acho que merecia mais, com relação à Potter. – Draco viu que ela estava prestes a protestar. – Eu não estou me desfazendo dele, Weasley, não há motivos já que não o odeio mais. Daquilo sobrou um tipo de respeito mútuo, como pode perceber. Mas estou falando de você.

- Você está me deixando confusa.

- Eu estou expondo verdades, você as esconde. Você se esconde.

- Não é isso, é só que...

- Que você quer ser alguém que não é, por isso escreve. – ele a completou. – Escreve muito bem, eu li seus livros.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – as bochechas de Gina se tornaram escarlate.

- Você quer força, quer poder, quer ser admirada, quer deixar a sua marca e fazer algo que seja diferente do que esperam.

- Você está me assustando. – ela riu sem graça.

- Acho que falei demais, fale um pouco.

- Achei que detestava qualquer parte de minha família.

- Estou um pouco mais tolerante, mais maduro e bom... É o que precisa saber por enquanto.

- Certo, certo. Eu tenho uma proposta para você, algo que pode ser gratificante para ambos.

- E o que é? – a ruiva viu uma ponta de interesse em sua voz.

- Eu quero escrever sobre você.

Gina disparou sem nem pensar e Draco a fitou extremamente perplexo.

- Como é? – foi o que ele disse. – Quer que eu seja um mero personagem em suas histórias infantis e fantasiosas?

- Eu estou vendo o quanto amadureceu, Malfoy.

Gina se levantou impiedosamente sem se preocupar com classe ou com o seu futuro que estaria nas nuvens se conseguisse aquilo.

O elfo veio ao seu encontro quando ela chegou ao meio do corredor sem saber que direção tomar, ele trouxera seu casaco e se oferecera para conduzi-la para a saída. Ela estava prestes a aceitar quando a voz arrastada que tantos anos a assombrava disse ao criado que podia deixar com ele.

- Você, seu maldito imbecil, – a garota correu e colocou sua varinha de encontro ao pescoço do loiro – é tão prepotente e repugnante. Eu não sei o que passou em minha cabeça ao sequer pensar em propor isso a você. Você é tão obtuso quanto a primeira geração dos Malfoy, tão maldoso que tece o momento a favor de destruir qualquer um que esteja por perto para sair por cima na situação. – sua maquiagem estava manchada devido às lágrimas. – Tudo faz sentido, você só queria me humilhar, não estava nem um pouco disposto a me ouvir. Seu fraco filho de uma p...

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Num instante ela estava com a varinha e com ele sob controle, no outro ele tentou dar um de esperto e tirar a varinha de sua mão. Ela reagiu dando um belo soco naquele nariz arrebitado e perfeito.

- Oh Meu Deus, Draco, me desculpe.

Eles estavam no chão, ela sobre ele, tentando fazer algo sobre o soco que o fazia sangrar como um rio. Ela pegou um lenço que estava visível no bolso dele e limpou a sujeira da maneira mais delicada que pôde, mas ele gemia de dor com o menor toque.

- Você pode, por favor, me deixar limpar isso para tentar ao menos consertar o que eu fiz? – disse ainda limpando o sangue.

- Você diz isso porque não foi você quem levou um soco no nariz, por Merlin, onde diabos você aprendeu a bater assim?

- Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos, como você mesmo disse - ela puxou a varinha de onde ele tinha a jogado – e isso é quase como ter um intensivo de auto defesa. – Ela esticou a varinha pronunciando _e__piskey. – _Pronto, agora pare de reclamar como uma mocinha e me deixe ir embora.

- Gina, seja razoável. – Ele disse sentindo seu rosto normal outra vez.

- Não me chame assim, você não tem a intimidade necessária para isso. Agora vamos, me deixe ir embora antes que eu quebre bem mais que seu nariz. – dizendo isso olhou para o baixo ventre do homem. – E eu farei de uma forma que não haverá qualquer tipo de reparo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terceiro Capítulo<strong>_

_Ele simplesmente me deixa enfurecida. Eu quebrei o nariz dele e foi a melhor coisa que fiz em toda minha vida. O prazer que senti não se compara ao meu primeiro beijo ou a primeira vez que subi em uma vassoura, nem ao primeiro gol que fiz promovendo gritos ensurdecedores de todos da escola ou muito menos é comparável a primeira vez que eu fiz amor. Não, isso foi único e agora entendo o que Hermione sentiu._

_Eu quebrei seu nariz e senti o osso estalando em meus dedos, por causa deles especificamente. Nem eu sabia que tinha essa força toda, mas ela veio a calhar._

_Draco Malfoy começou com sua pose habitual, o que me irrita, e então a conversa foi para um outro rumo e eu não entendi mais nada, era como se ele me conhecesse tão bem quanto eu mesma ou você, diário. Mas aquilo que aconteceu a anos não significou nada para ambos, só eu achei que talvez tivesse sido diferente._

_Ai, como eu o odeio. Cada célula de meu corpo o odeia por inteiro. Eu devia ter quebrado o crânio dele em tantos pedaços quanto há estrelas no céu, assim, nenhum feitiço poderia fazer reparo._

_Eu cheguei a acreditar por quase um segundo que ele tinha se transformado em um homem, mas me enganei percebendo que ele é o mesmo trasgo inútil de dez anos atrás._

_Fim, não quero saber mais dele, nunca mais, nunca mais._

_Gin, 23.11.2007_

_._._

Gina levantou com uma batida insistente na porta. Era domingo de manhã, quem poderia a importunar em seu sagrado dia de solidão e martírio?

Ela pegou seu robe e apenas colocou por sobre o corpo, escondendo a camiseta velha e a calça ainda mais surrada que usava para dormir. Arrastou-se até a porta com tanta vontade quanto podia, mas as batidas não cessavam e ela tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

- Quem é o maldito bastardo que dá malditas pancadas nessa maldita porta? – Gina abriu com tal cumprimento.

- Muito bom dia, Weasley. – ela o olhou de cima a baixo, ele tinha um buquê de rosas amarelas nas mãos e uma cesta na outra.

- O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? Ainda não são nem oito horas da manhã de domingo. Algumas pessoas aproveitam esse dia para dormir até mais tarde.

- Arrume-se enquanto eu ponho a mesa. – disse adentrando na sala da garota sem qualquer convite. – E venha apresentável, eu sei que consegue.

Gina estava abismada demais para contradizer, ela estava assustada, sim. Era constrangedor qualquer visita em sua humilde casa, mas era constrangedor receber Draco Malfoy depois de tudo.

Ela foi ao banheiro fazendo sua higiene matinal. Chegou ao quarto e escolheu seu jeans favorito com uma blusa de mangas que deixava seu corpo com evidência suficiente para calar Malfoy.

- Pronto, eu estou aqui apresentável, mas o que... – ela não terminou a pergunta por que sua fala ficou perdida no meio do pensamento devido ao cenário perante ela.

Viu sua mesa repleta de comida, comida essa que ela sequer comprou. Havia também, no centro da mesa um jarro com as flores que ele trouxera, e ele estava parado com um sorriso de criança marota frente a uma das cadeiras.

- Tenho noção de que meu gesto não vai fazer com que me desculpe, mas não custa nada tentar, não é? – Draco puxou a cadeira para ela. – Acho que podemos começar de novo com tudo.

- Mais uma vez, Draco? Seria no mínimo a quarta vez. – Gina estava se sentando e puxando o guardanapo para seu colo. – Ou estou enganada?

- Nós nos desentendemos muito, mas isso sempre acontece com as pessoas. – sentou-se na cadeira diante dela. – O que quer escrever sobre mim, afinal?

- Nada, esqueça. Podemos simplesmente tomar um bom café da manhã como bom amigos, que _não_ _somos. – _Eea sorriu delicadamente, servindo-se de suco de melancia. – Eu aceito suas desculpas, mas isso não quer dizer muito.

- Eu cometi tantos erros, um perdão de cada vez é tudo que eu posso querer, minha cara.

Eles começaram a comer, permanecendo em silêncio por algum tempo, um queria dizer tanta coisa para o outro, mas como isso poderia ser feito?

As sombras do passado são apenas sombras. Nada de luz.

- Você quase me enganou, Malfoy, quase. – Gina mordeu um bolinho ao dizer.

- Como? Eu não fiz nada. – o loiro tentou se defender sem saber como ou do que.

- Eu ouvi coisas ao seu respeito. Muitas coisas desde que nós paramos de conviver. Algumas boas e algumas más. Mas eu tenho o péssimo defeito de acreditar nas pessoas, de achar que elas podem mudar.

- E elas podem, acredito eu. – ele pareceu se lembrar de algo que ela disse. – Mas o que ouviu?

- Que você tinha se tornado um homem de verdade. Crescido em todos os sentidos e se diferenciado de tudo o que os Malfoy sempre representaram para a sociedade bruxa. Ouvi que depois de tudo, você sabe, não vou entrar em detalhes. – a garota parecia incomodada com aquele assunto. – Bem, depois de tudo o que passou você reviu tudo o que fez e virou alguém nobre, por assim dizer.

- Eu sou um homem com defeitos.

- Para mim você ainda é o mesmo. – Gina o encarou, mostrando veemência em sua voz. – Adicionar anos a sua idade não tem faz um _homem de verdade. _

- E o que me faria um homem de verdade?

- Caráter, simples. Eu não acredito no que dizem sobre sua crueldade extrema a ponto de ser um Comensal da Morte. Sério, pra mim você foi vítima. Mas Draco, por que você ainda é o mesmo idiota de quinze anos atrás?

- Faça-me um homem de verdade.

Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando na mente de Gina sem parar.

- Eu não acho que esteja capacitada para isso. – ela meneou a cabeça. – Não, não, responsabilidade demais. E eu já quis um dia, mas hoje isso se torna um pouco mais complicado. Aliás, muito mais complicado, ao meu ver. Não... Não...

- Então faça seu livro, me faça um de seus personagens.

- Não era o que eu queria. Eu pensei em fazer como uma bibliografia, deixar as pessoas te conhecerem.

- Então faça, eu conto o que quiser, você escreve o que quiser. – ele parou para pensar. – Eu deixo você e o resto do mundo me conhecer, se me deixar te conhecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quarto Capítulo<strong>_

_Acho que fizemos um acordo._

_Algo do tipo, eu fui compelida quando ele simplesmente disse aquilo. Fiquei aturdida com a intensidade da luz dos seus olhos quando ele disse o disse. Aquele era o Draco e não o Malfoy, essa é a tênue diferença entre ambos._

_Draco era um homem e Malfoy era o garoto._

_Bem, tenho uma entrevista com ele amanhã, deseje-me sorte._

_Gin, 24.11.2007_

_._._

Dessa vez o encontro seria na casa dela. Então ela se preocupou em deixar tudo arrumado como deveria estar. Ele chegaria exatamente às cinco para oito da noite.

Gina se perguntava por que ele tinha que ser tão específico quanto a isso, mas ela resolveu ignorar.

Ele chegara e ela nem precisou da leve batida na porta para saber disso. Draco não era o tipo de pessoa que passava despercebido.

- Gina, - fazia parte do acordo que eles começassem a se tratar pelo primeiro nome – você está bem. – disse a medindo.

- Bom, vou pensar nisso como um elogio, então obrigada. – ela sorriu simpática. – Agora entre, arrumei tudo na mesa para começarmos.

Draco entrou e foi até a mesa com os cadernos, penas e tinta. Tirou a cadeira para Gina e tomou seu lugar. Colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, uma por cima da outra, e lhe lançou um olhar paciente enquanto ela arrumava seus artefatos.

- Quando quiser. – o loiro disse displicente.

- Não me apresse. – um suspiro audível fez Draco rir. – Agora, eu quero saber tudo. Tudo mesmo, cada detalhe. Não me esconda nada.

- Isso é muito invasivo.

- Eu não disse o contrário, Draco. – Gina pegou a pena e molhou na tinta ignorando o que parecia um olhar de reprovação dele. – Gosto de coisas arcaicas, estou esperando você falar, querido.

- Bem, por onde eu começo? Que tal pelo começo? – ele fechou os olhos como que tentando se lembrar de algo ou apenas escolher as palavras certas. – Eu nasci no dia 5 de junho, você sabia que na Irlanda esse é o dia de uma deusa? Algo a ver com pedras sagradas. – riu consigo.

"Minha mãe dizia que esse foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida, que foi o dia em que tudo valeu à pena. Eu acho que ela realmente me amou porque eu percebia isso no olhar dela, sabe? Eu acho que essa é a melhor maneira de perceber quando alguém te ama.

"Meu pai não era nada afetivo e nunca comentou meu nascimento como algo que realmente fosse importante a não ser a proliferação da família. Ele tinha orgulho da família e não de mim. Eu não via nada em seus olhos, na maioria das vezes. Em alguns momentos um lampejo de bom sentimento passava por ele, mas isso não durava nem um minuto.

"Naquele dia, no meu nascimento, havia calor, mas o sol parecia se esconder até que eu finalmente cheguei ao mundo. Ouvi minha mãe brincando sobre eu trazer o sol de volta com meu primeiro choro.

- Você se importa se eu o cortar em alguns momentos? – Gina perguntou insegura e ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Você era próximo de sua mãe?

- Depende o que chama de próximo. – Draco franziu o cenho. – Eu fui criado por servos a maior parte do tempo. Acho que conheci mais bruxos que Dumbledore nos meus primeiros anos de vida por causa disso. Eu tive aula de tudo quanto é coisa que se pode pensar, antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts. Então eu passava os meus dias com pessoas que não ligavam para mim e sim para seus salários. Minha mãe era afetuosa quando estava por perto, mas ela nunca estava por perto.

- E seu pai? –a ruiva viu Draco encolher o corpo de forma estranha. – Não precisamos tocar nesse assunto agora, não é?

- Você disse para não esconder nada, certo? – ele ajeitou sua postura. – Ele era como um professor, sempre me dizendo como agir, o que fazer ou dizer, ele era o homem que me ensinou a ser um Malfoy. Ele era mais próximo que minha mãe porque tinha que me transformar em quem ele queria que eu fosse.

- Faz sentido. – ele sorriu em resposta àquela frase que saiu sem que a ruiva notasse. – Continue de onde quiser.

- Eu não me lembro de muitas coisas da minha infância, acho que perdi muita coisa quando tentei apagar os maus momentos, que eram realmente muitos.

- Eu sei que é incomodo, mas pode me dizer algum?

- Acho que sim, há um com o qual eu sempre tenho pesadelos. Eu sonhei com isso essa noite. – Draco mexeu desconfortável em seu cabelo, desgrenhando-os um pouco. – Era véspera de natal, você sabe como crianças ficam insuportavelmente empolgadas nessa época do ano. Eu tinha só sete anos de idade, então não era muito diferente das outras. Você deve imaginar que eu sempre tive tudo que eu queria, mas não era assim. Tive luxo e conforto, isso eu não posso negar, mas eu queria algo que não sabia como explicar o que era.

"Escrevi àquele velho que os trouxas sempre comentam no natal, sabe? O Papai Noel. É um nome idiota, mas os trouxas, sobretudo as crianças trouxas, costumam mandar cartas para esse velho bonzinho dizendo o quanto foram bons durante o ano e pedindo o presente de recompensa.

"Eu estava um pouco exaltado e nem sabia quais seriam as conseqüências de um ato tão bobo. Eu tinha aula de comportamento trouxa apenas para perceber como nós, bruxos, somos uma raça superior.

"Pois bem, eu escrevi a carta com todo o capricho que poderia me permitir. Eu comentei meus feitos do ano e o que me angustiava. Eu disse que não fui um garoto bom porque não me permitiam ser, e então eu pedi a coisa que mais queria em todo o mundo.

"É claro que a carta não chegou ao velho. É claro que ela nem chegou a ser presa em alguma coruja. É claro que meu pai pegou a maldita carta e me deu um castigo.

- Qual castigo? – Passou pela cabeça de Gina, por um instante, que ela poderia estar indo longe demais.

- Nove dias num quarto escuro sem água, comida, calor ou qualquer tipo de conforto. – o loiro a olhou profundamente. – Ele queria que eu desse valor no que eu tinha e aprendesse a não reclamar para uma fantasia trouxa.

- Uau. – foi o que Gina conseguiu dizer. – Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, você se acostuma com o sofrimento e aprende como escondê-lo.

- Então é isso.

- Isso o quê? – seu olhar inquiridor atravessava Gina completamente.

- Isso por hoje, - ela mentiu – já se passaram algumas horas e amanhã eu trabalho.

Ela começou a arrumar tudo e então Draco a ajudou. Por vezes a pele de ambos se tocavam, e ela gostava daquele toque tão suavizado.

A ruiva o levou até a porta agradecendo da melhor forma que podia e conseguia.

- Amanhã no mesmo horário? – disse o garoto, já de costas.

- Sim, amanhã. – ele ia ao longo do corredor até que Gina se lembrou. – Draco, qual foi o pedido?

- O pedido? Ao Papai Noel? – Gina confirmou quando ele olhou por cima do ombro. – Ser uma família normal e feliz como os Weasley.

E então ele foi embora, desapareceu e Gina ficou perplexa.

._.

_É a nona noite seguida que ele vem aqui para nosso trabalho. É admirável que ele esteja cooperando tão bem._

_Eu ainda não entendo o motivo de ele ter aceitado isso e até certo ponto chegado a propor, mas tudo bem porque eu mal entendo meus motivos. Eu não posso me iludir dizendo que é apenas em prol de minha carreira ou apenas um gesto de boa samaritana para a fama que Draco carrega ser reavaliada. Mas... O que eu pretendo com isso tudo?_

_Já não é mais tão incomodo estar em sua presença. Ele pode ser divertido quando é Draco. É só olhar nos olhos dele e você percebe que ele tem muitas coisas boas dentro de si._

_Eu realmente ando entendendo o porquê de ele ser como é, e é tudo culpa de como ele foi criado. Eu só posso dar graças a Deus por ter a família que eu tenho, com todos os defeitos, mas realmente uma família normal e saudável._

_Narcisa era uma mãe omissa e amedrontada. Teve Draco por puro capricho de Lucius, mas não tinha força para fazer sua vontade válida ao criar seu próprio filho. Eu não a entendo, mas o fato de ela dar sua própria vida para salvar a de seu filho a redime de todos os erros, ou da maioria. Draco a ama, eu vejo isso pela forma com que ele a menciona._

_Lucius em uma palavra: Cruel. Um homem podre demais para ter o prazer de colocar uma criança no mundo. Se eu fosse culpar alguém nisso tudo, seria ele. Arruinou a vida de sua mulher e de seu filho, não contentando em arruinar a própria vida e de tantos outros inocentes. O ódio borbulha em meu sangue ao ver novamente sua imagem colocando aquele maldito diário em meu caldeirão._

_O inverno já vem chegando, eu sinto isso no ar mesmo que ainda demore semanas para ele. Mas eu gosto do frio cortando meu rosto. _

_Não sei quanto tempo essas longas entrevistas com Draco vão demorar, mas eu (intimamente) não queria que acabasse. Eu sentia falta dele._

_Gin, 03.12.2007_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinto Capítulo<strong>_

- O que é isso? – Draco pegou um caderno preto que estava em cima da mesa de centro.

- Algo como um diário. Coitado, mal ando tendo tempo de escrever nele. – disse ignorando o fato de que o loiro tentava abri-lo. – Isso não é muito delicado, você sabe? Mas mesmo que tente, ele está repleto de feitiços que só eu sei como desfazer.

- Ah! – assim, desistiu do novo objeto de curiosidade. – O acordo era que me deixasse te conhecer também. Você sabe praticamente tudo ao meu respeito e o que eu sei ao seu respeito?

- O suficiente, mas eu sei que não é justo. – ela arrumou tudo para começar as anotações. – Hoje você e amanhã será diferente, eu prometo. Você será o entrevistador.

- Promete?

- Dou a minha palavra, ela ainda vale alguns galeões. – ambos riram. – Certo, agora... Você parou quando estava contando sobre seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quer continuar daí?

- Meu quinto ano teria tudo para ser como qualquer outro, chato e tedioso naquela escolha idiota. Potter seria o centro das atenções e se livraria de todo o perigo no final das contas. Mas eu só achava que a escola era um lixo porque já tinha visto quase todas aquelas matérias. Você pode imaginar como é chato rever história da magia e ainda com professor Binns.

"Bom, Umbridge deu uma mexida naquela escola, o que me causou certa diversão, mas nada foi suficiente para me fazer pensar menos na notícia que tinha recebido no dia em que embarquei para Hogwarts.

"Eu tinha só quinze anos e se você me acha imaturo agora pode se lembrar como eu era naquela época, não é? Bem, eu teria um casamento arranjado com Pansy Parkinson, você se lembra dela? Aquela foi uma notícia tão terrível quanto... Bem, foi terrível.

- O que você fez a respeito? – perguntou se curvou com interesse. – Porque você não está casado com ela.

- Pansy não estava apaixonada por mim e mulheres podem ser irritantes quando querem algo e ela queria se livrar de mim. Eu não ligava porque eu também não estava apaixonado por ela, mas era parte dos planos de nossos pais e Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele sempre disse que amor enfraquece as pessoas. Passamos o ano nos alfinetando e vivendo numa verdadeira guerra. Eu não ligava pra ela e ela me mataria se pudesse... Sua pergunta não foi essa. – Draco pareceu refletir ou dar uma pausa dramática. – Não me entenda mal, por favor, mas talvez essa seja a única coisa que eu deva agradecer a Voldemort, depois que nossos pais morreram não havia obrigação nenhuma.

- Eu achei que vocês se gostavam... – Gina disse baixinho.

- Eu gostava dela como amiga, mas ela se tornou intolerável. Pouco me importava por quem ela estava apaixonada ou por quem deixava de estar, eu só queria tomar minhas próprias escolhas.

- Se você passava o inferno em casa por que fazia da vida dos outros um inferno? - Draco a olhou com os olhos semi serrados e Gina se arrependeu mortalmente de fazer uma pergunta tão grosseira. – Desculpe. – ela tossiu consertando a voz.

- Você teve um lar amável e distribuía esse amor por onde quer que fosse. – ele pegou a mão da ruiva para junto da sua. – Eu tive um lar deteriorado e demoníaco o que esperava que eu distribuísse? Eu só sabia o que era odiar e sentir dor.

- Certo. – foi só o que ela se sentiu capaz de dizer.

- Eu cansei de falar de mim por hoje, - ele se levantou num sobressalto – fale sobre você, por favor.

- Não há o que dizer, Draco. – Gina seguiu o andar do outro por toda sua sala de estar durante alguns minutos. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, vai me deixar louca se continuar andando assim. - ele riu e se sentou no sofá da forma mais largada possível. – Eu sou uma Weasley, você deve ter notado pelo meu cabelo vermelho e pelo número de irmãos que eu tenho. Ah, eu sou a irmã mais nova de sete filhos. Sabia que o número sete é um número mágico?

- Coisas óbvias, eu quero ir à fundo em sua vida como você está indo na minha, é justo. – ele sorriu convencido.

- Eu me apaixonei duas vezes na vida, sempre a pessoa errada. Eu tenho a maior necessidade de me provar do que de respirar, possivelmente. Minha cor favorita é turquesa. Eu gosto de escrever, de me sentir parte da história e fazer com que as pessoas que vão ler se sintam na história também. Tenho mania de organização e se as coisas não saem como eu quero não estão certas. O que mais quer saber?

- Por quem se apaixonou?

- Achei que era obvio, Draco. – Gina disse rolando os olhos. – Sua diversão acabou, estou com fome, vamos comer algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexto Capítulo<strong>_

_Devo pedir desculpas pela falta de atenção que tenho te dado. Falta ânimo para escrever porque algumas coisas estão ficando claras demais para mim, de uma forma tão nociva quando o _avada.

_Não sei ao certo o porquê, mas Draco teve uma viagem de negócios mais ou menos dia oito desse mês e ainda não voltou. Até então as entrevistas tem realmente dado certo e eu tenho conhecido o Draco acima de tudo e entendido o porquê do Malfoy existir e se aflorar._

_Isso está se tornando tão perigoso para mim porque as coisas estão voltando a minha mente e ao meu coração. Acho que a versão maligna dele me serve como escudo contra o que eu achei que ia sentir e contra o que eu cheguei a sentir._

_Eu não fui totalmente honesta com você e eu quase me sinto mal por isso. Eu sei por que quis fazer esse livro sobre a vida de Draco Malfoy. Sei desde o início o motivo que me compeliu a isso, mas eu escondi até de mim mesma._

_Ainda o amo, é isso._

_Gin, 16.12.2007_

_._._

Bicadas na janela sugeriam que alguém estava mandando alguma correspondência a Gina. Ela estava num estado quase letárgico demais para dar atenção a isso, mas foi até a janela só para sentir o coração palpitar.

Draco a escrevera.

._.

_Acho que minhas mãos ainda estão um pouco trêmulas e eu me sinto um pouco imbecil por parecer uma adolescente apaixonada. Quase gritei pela casa quando eu vi de quem pertencia à coruja, mas eu me contive._

_Ele está na França para resolver uma questão das empresas Malfoy e esteve ocupado nos últimos dias (aposto que desfrutando muito mais de Paris do que qualquer outra coisa). _

_Seu retorno é dia dezessete, ou seja, hoje. E ele quer me ver. _

_Por que diabos esse homem quer me ver? _

_Tenho refletido bastante sobre minha situação delicada e eu percebo que mesmo que ele tenha provado não ser o mesmo idiota mimado ainda é um erro amá-lo. É o mesmo erro que cometi e eu não sei se quero cometê-lo novamente. _

_Ele me deixa confusa, como me deixava confusa anos atrás. _

_Eu comentei que ele vem me ver? Comentei que ele estará aqui em apenas algumas horas e eu ainda nem me arrumei? _

_Ótimo, vou me arrumar. _

_Gin, 17.12.2007_

_._._

Gina tomou seu banho relaxante e demorado. Gina escolheu seu melhor vestido para adorná-la. Gina fez a maquiagem o melhor que pôde. Gina estava pronta.

Foi até a sala e ficou andando em círculos em volta da mesa de centro pensando que seu relógio não estava contribuindo para que o tempo passasse logo, chegou a verificar se ele não estava com algum problema, mas não estava.

Ela se rendeu e sentou sobre o sofá com cuidado para não amassar o vestido. Era sempre assim quando ficava ansiosa, não conseguia parar quieta em lugar algum.

Ouviu-se batidas fracas na porta e Gina correu prontamente para atendê-la.

- Meu presente de natal veio adiantado, Weasley? – ele brincou. – Você está simplesmente deslumbrante.

- Obrigada, Draco. – sorriu. – Entre e me diga que tipo de merda você tem na sua cabeça. – a ruiva deu um soco no braço de Draco quando ele passava por ela.

- Bom saber que sentiu minha falta. – Draco segurou a mão de Gina e levou aos lábios para depositar um beijo em cada falange de seus dedos. – Eu senti a sua, se quer saber.

- Draco, por que diabos me deixou tanto tempo sem notícia? – tentando ignorar aquele gesto ela manteve seus modos, mesmo corada.

- Não queria te preocupar. – ele disse dando os ombros. – Não havia nada a ser dito, foram só questões burocráticas a serem resolvidas.

- Apresse-se, Malfoy, vamos sair.

Gina recolheu seu casaco e pegou o braço de Draco o guiando para fora do pequeno apartamento. O loiro não teve nem um segundo para protesto e logo já se encontravam à porta d'A Toca.

- Onde você me trouxe? – perguntou um pouco afoito. – Isso é algum tipo de seqüestro?

- Claro, claro. – ela girou os olhos. – O seu Papai Noel pode ter se atrasado alguns anos, mas aqui está o seu pedido.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Gina?

- Oh deuses, Draco, pense. – a garota o puxou para dentro da casa, estava mesmo frio naquela noite. – Você será parte dos Weasley hoje, meu caro. Não venha com qualquer tipo de protesto, sei que adorou minha idéia genial. – ela disse por fim, parando o protesto que ele iniciaria.

Todos os Weasley chegaram à cozinha ao mesmo tempo para recepcionar Gina e se assustaram ao ver um Draco extremamente sem graça.

Os cumprimentos, boas vindas e olhares de desgosto foram dados, mas logo tudo foi esquecido diante da fartura que Molly Weasley podia proporcionar. Todos conversando como se aqueles anos em Hogwarts e guerra e tudo o mais nada significassem.

Weasley, Potter, Granger, Malfoy, Lovegood, Delacor, todos estavam à vontade naquela casa comemorando mais uma noite junto e se sentindo verdadeiramente em casa. Gina e Molly sorriram juntas com aquilo.

- Você está apaixonada por ele, não é mesmo? – Molly cochichou indo se juntar ao resto da família com um risinho contido no rosto.

._.

_A casa está cheia e todos estão na sala comendo como se não houvesse amanhã. Meu Deus, de onde vem a fome de todos assim? Eu achei que isso era coisa de Ronald Weasley, mas até a delicada Fleur está se empanturrando. _

_Até Draco está. Aliás, ele está realmente se sentindo em casa, isso me faz feliz e o faz feliz. _

_É sempre bom voltar para casa e olhar para o céu numa espécie de prece por todos estarem bem depois de tantos anos de terror dentro de nossos corações e conduzindo nossa vida._

_O Natal está próximo, eu sinto a excitação do momento e o clima impregnado no ar. Eu adoro Natal!_

_Gin, 17.12.2007_

_._._

Draco seguiu Gina até o lado de fora da casa, foi quando viu que ela estava com aquele caderno estranho escrevendo alguma coisa.

Esgueirou-se silenciosamente e tampou os olhos da ruiva com as mãos. Gina sentiu aquele toque aveludado e suspirou audivelmente.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora sozinha? – sussurrou com sua voz arrastada no ouvido de Gina.

- Bem, eu estava pensando sobre como as coisas estão se encaminhando.

Draco retirou suas mãos que vedavam os olhos de Gina e a girou para que ficasse de frente para ele. Seus olhares se encontraram só por algum tempo, mas o suficiente para que eles soubessem o que se passava um com o outro. E então ele entendeu, de alguma forma, o que ela queria dizer no mesmo momento em que ela leu o que estava escrito em seu coração.

Seus lábios se tocaram num beijo tão terno e significativo. Tão doce e necessário quanto o ar, eles terminaram aquele beijo para apenas se abraçarem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sétimo Capítulo<strong>_

- Vamos, Draco, não me enrole. – Gina disse se pondo confortavelmente entre os braços do loiro. – Não vai tocar em mim se não cooperar com meu trabalho. – ela tentou colocar toda a severidade em sua voz para mostrar o quanto aquela sentença era séria.

- Eu já estou _tocando_ em você e achei que já me conhecia completamente. – o garoto tentou pela décima vez em cinco minutos tirar a pena da mão da ruiva.

- Por favor, faltam partes da sua história. Eu preciso disso para poder terminar o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Onde paramos? – Draco perguntou com relutância. – Meu último ano, não é? Você sabe sobre ele, estávamos juntos, Ginevra.

- Draco, por favor... – ela insistiu formando um bico com os lábios.

- Eu voltei a Hogwarts para concluir meu ensino e tudo mais, só por questões burocráticas e porque eu não tinha decidido o que fazer da minha vida direito, afinal de contas. Eu estava sem qualquer perspectiva, sem pai e nem mãe, me vendo sozinho em tudo.

"Meus amigos idiotas não voltaram, o que foi quase um alívio, eu não queria aquele tipo de mesquinharia ao meu redor porque eu queria ser alguém diferente e naquela etapa das coisas eu podia ser quem eu quisesse. Não tinha que ser Malfoy. Mas eu devo admitir que muito daquele antigo garoto do tanto pré guerra permanecia.

"É difícil amadurecer depois de tanto tempo, mas a vida pode ser dura e te ensinar. Eu queria que fosse da melhor forma, mas nunca é da forma que nós queremos, certo? Então tudo bem, pensei naquela volta para escola como parte do progresso e também como uma forma de adiar o futuro e a pressão de ser finalmente um adulto.

"Harry, Rony e Hermione também voltaram à escola, se você não se lembra, e todos nós freqüentávamos praticamente as mesmas aulas. Eu te via cada vez mais e não via apenas o espectro Weasley que se mantinha preso a sua personalidade e aparência onde quer que fosse. Vocês quatro eram inseparáveis e eu tinha tanta inveja daquilo, porque vocês pareciam felizes afinal.

"Passei tardes e tardes imaginando o que eu tinha em minha vida, mas eu concluía que estava só. Bom, era o momento mais tenebroso da minha vida onde meus erros eram só meus. Era um peso novo que eu ainda não tinha enfrentado.

"Deixei Potter e qualquer tipo de implicância de lado. Eu me apaguei de tudo e me sentia mais seguro assim; às vezes a exclusão é algo que se torna necessário. Você já notou isso? Eu passei grande parte do ano nisso, lembro que foi um dos poucos natais que passei em casa e me lembrei do castigo do meu pai para que eu pudesse dar valor ao que tinha. Foi terrível, mas um lampejo de compreensão passou por mim.

"Acho que me apeguei a pequenas coisas para me manter são, e alguém me estendeu a mão. Foi inusitado, porque veio de alguém que eu nem esperava. Eu não esperava nada, mas vir de você, um sorriso tão sincero que fosse, deu uma nova esperança para minha vida, mas não vou falar disso, você sabe como foi essa parte da história.

- Claro, - Gina disse depois de ter permanecido calada – eu te dei uma ajudinha a se enturmar e você se aproveitou da pobre garota indefesa. – ela se entendeu e beijou o queixo de Draco.

- Quanto convencimento em uma garota tão pequena, não acha? – eles riram baixinho.

- Vou contar essa parte da história porque cabe a mim também. – Gina se aprumou e começou a escrever falando em voz alta cada uma de suas palavras.

_Aquele dia podia ser como qualquer outro, na verdade era. Malfoy estúpido estava a um canto da biblioteca estudando poções e aquela era a única mesa com cadeiras vazias. _

_A garota ruiva foi até o lugar onde se encontrava o garoto loiro e perguntou, com toda a educação e coragem que conseguia, se podia se sentar ali para fazer seus deveres. O mais impressionante foi que Draco Malfoy respondeu com um _sim_ complementado por seu sorriso mais doce._

_Olhares foram trocados pelo canto do olho e foi aí que Draco ofereceu ajuda a Gina porque percebera a situação que ela se encontrava numa matéria tão enfadonha e corriqueira para ele._

- Você está se esquecendo de detalhes, Gina. – Draco a cortou naquela narração. – Seus olhos estampavam medo e eu queria te proteger até de mim mesmo. Sobretudo de mim mesmo. E eu sorri, eu quis sorrir pela primeira vez depois de dias. Você conseguiria se sair bem naquela matéria, mas eu queria facilitar as coisas para você.

- O que foi bom, porque nos aproximou. Muito e tão rápido.

- Eu já estava apaixonado. – ele sorriu triunfante. – O que me pareceu errado, porque eu já tinha um certo respeito por Potter.

- As coisas conspiraram ao seu favor, não é? – Gina riu. – Harry e eu terminamos, e as coisas deram uma volta tão estranha. De repente Harry estava com Hermione e Rony estava com Luna, não é? Meu doce Merlin, e eu estava apaixonada por você.

- E eu era a pessoa errada. – admitiu.

- Eu ainda não sei se é a pessoa certa. – Gina mentiu, recebendo uma mordida no ombro em reprovação. – Certo, certo, vamos encarar dessa forma: eu nunca consegui te esquecer.

- Você está pulando etapas de novo, meu amor. – Draco roçou sua bochecha na dela apenas para continuar falando em seguida. – As nossas _aulas_ particulares se tornaram freqüentes e aquilo era a única coisa que me deixava feliz. Você entrou na minha vida de uma maneira tão completa que logo já não havia mais sentido imaginá-la sem você. Eu te amava, era uma coisa tão estranha e desconhecida, mas era uma coisa certa.

- Acho que te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi. – a ruiva disse de súbito, para espanto de Draco. – Quer dizer, é uma coisa que nós tínhamos de esconder, porque meu pai odiava o seu e seu pai odiava o meu. Herdamos esse ódio idiota.

- Eu sei, tempo perdido em vão. – Draco suspirou, fazendo os pêlos da nuca de Gina se eriçarem. – Mas então tudo ficou negro de novo, porque por algum motivo você se afastou levando toda a esperança que eu tinha construído ao seu redor.

- Coisas de família. – Gina disse como se pedisse desculpa. – Mas não foi fácil para mim, foi quando comecei meu diário.

- Um dia descubro a maneira de burlar seus feitiços. – o loiro disse num espírito brincalhão. – Eu passei todos esses anos longe de você, mantendo você afastado de minha mente em cada momento, mas sabendo que mais do que nunca você estava próxima ao meu coração. Você era o meu coração.

- Isso é bonito. – ela disse deslumbrada. – Mas você poderia ter me deixado louca.

- Eu fiquei, minha fama não ficou muito melhor depois de tudo que eu fiz para consertar os meus erros.

- Não foram erros conscientes. – a ruiva o defendeu.

- E quem é que sabe disso, Gina?

- Conclua a história e todos vão saber logo.

Draco pegou o caderno da mão de Gina e molhou a pena que ela segurava, pegando firme a mão da mesma para guiá-la em sua escrita. Uma caligrafia confusa, mas bastante legível ia se formando. Eles iam escrevendo sua história e colocando eternas reticências.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oitavo Capítulo –<strong>_** Um epílogo.**

_As coisas ficaram meio loucas depois do natal._

_Draco e eu temos passado tanto tempo juntos quanto eu podia desejar. Já não há mais sombras daquele Malfoy imbecil._

_O livro está terminado, mantive as anotações que fiz de nossas entrevistas com o anexo de pequenos comentários tanto meus quanto captados de Draco em determinados momentos. Também coloquei partes de anotações de antigos diários. Sabe quem fez o prefacio? Harry Potter, e ficou brilhante, tenho que ressaltar isso. _

_Sim, eu me empenhei em terminá-lo rápido para que o mundo bruxo conhecesse o herói que eu conheci. Até Dumbledore acharia isso bom para a fama de Draco. Até Severos acharia também. Estou orgulhosa._

_Agora, deixe-me explicar algumas coisas. Isso serve de lembrete para mim mesma posteriormente._

_Quando algo chega em sua vida para permanecer nela é preciso ter em mente que nenhum obstáculo vai mudar isso. Algumas coisas são necessárias para se dar o devido valor de algo que julgamos mal. Passamos por várias espécies de provações._

_Eu fugi de Draco por anos, eu era uma garota assustada. Draco fugiu de mim por tantos anos quanto pôde e ele era verdadeiramente uma criança assustada dentro de um homem._

_Mas quando o amor resolve dar o ar de sua graça, não há nada que possa ir contra isso. _

_Eu contei a história de um homem, mas acabou se tornando nossa história de amor começando a ser feita. Eu contei a história do meu homem e recomeçamos nossa vida de amor._

_Acho que estou feliz por isso. Acho não, eu tenho certeza._

_As coisas podem ficar mais claras simplesmente quando você permite que isso aconteça. Parar de colocar obstáculos às vezes é bom, porque a vida já faz isso por você._

_Gin, 01.01.2008_

_._._

Gina saiu para o trabalho deixando o exemplar do livro sobre a cabeceira da cama para que Draco o visse em primeira mão já finalizado.

Quando ele acordou sentiu o vazio frio ao seu lado. Pegou o travesseiro que pertencia à ruiva e o abraçou aspirando o perfume que se impregnava no objeto. Ele deu seu pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

Finalmente abriu os olhos e viu o livro onde Gina havia deixado. Pegou-o e olhou para a capa onde sua foto tirada no primeiro dia que fora a Hogwarts sorria com certo desdém para ele e piscava em preto e branco.

Folheou as páginas sem compromisso algum, parando por mais tempo em algumas páginas que se destacavam pelos comentários de Gina ou por partes retiradas de suas anotações pessoais anos antes. Ele ria e se chocava com certas palavras.

O fim, pensou ele, é a melhor parte porque é o começo.

_Sou a pequena garota Weasley que fez o coração do grande garoto Malfoy bater mais rápido. Sou o pequeno garoto Malfoy que fez o coração da grande garota Weasley bater verdadeiramente. Nós somos um só agora, podemos ser, queremos ser._

_Estamos escrevendo a quatro mãos essa parte porque é realmente o mais importante de tudo. É agora que vocês percebem um homem regenerado que está à procura da construção de um futuro onde possa acordar todos os dias e se orgulhar de ser digno._

_Um homem com caráter, concluiu minha garota para que as coisas fiquem mais claras._

_ E eu, Draco Malfoy só posso agradecer a essa garota por isso. _

_Não vamos nos alongar, peço desculpas, mas temos agora todo um tempo para sermos um do outro. Tudo bem, Gina me lançou um olhar reprovador por tamanha grosseria._

_Aqui não foi mostrado um personagem tão bem criado por uma escritora famosa e linda, mas sim alguém real. _

_Notem que todos nós temos a luz e as trevas dentro de nós, em alguns momentos uma ou outra se manifestam com mais força. (Créditos à Potter por essa frase)_

_Não vou culpar ninguém por minhas atitudes, isso é idiota de minha parte. Mas não sou de todo culpado, e para aqueles que me julgaram sem saber nada, aqui está uma arma para que embasem novos argumentos._

_De agora em diante aflora um novo Draco Malfoy que só quer que Ginevra Molly Weasley se torne _sua_ Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy._

E foi assim que Draco pediu Gina em casamento. Gina ficou bem surpresa, mas aceitou de imediato porque ela não queria perder mais tempo. Quem ia querer, afinal?

É assim que termina a grande guerra interna entra as duas famílias e assim que as duas famílias se tornam uma só.


End file.
